Never Say Goodbye
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: OneShot.Memoirs and thoughts of a certain girl,ambiguous about her life as a Dragon Slayer and her life as a normal girl.Torn between love and hatred as she and her Uncle moves to an unknown location after her discovery.BTW,no relation to previous fanfics


Quicknote:This has absolutely no relation to my past or previous stories.OK,thanks.

_"It's over Dragon_..._say goodbye!"_

_"Rose,no!"_

_"What_..._What did you call me?"_

_"Rose_..._if you want to say goodbye_,_say it to my human face."_

Those words had echoed through out her head a million times since the previous Friday Evening,ricocheting off of every last place of her mind and soul,until it became so familiar she could even hear them in her dreams and nightmares.Which had been very frequent that long and stoney Friday night when she had returned to her home with her blatantly mute Uncle.Whom she would have expected to be spiteful towards her as he always had when she had failed to uphold her place and duty among the clan.But he hadn't,they'd returned without so much as a look to one another,the others had also returned to their quarters and she had gone to bed.Weighted down with the unbelievable conclusion,that Jake Long...the boy she was suppose to despise,was the boy she was starting to love.

"I don't believe were moving,"She spoke to herself in a small,light voice,staring out at the gloomy and greying sky,her saddened sapphire eyes reflecting on the glass of the window she had looked out of so many times wishing and longing."Away from probably the best school I've ever had."feeling light-headed from being so worked up again,she plopped back down on her bed and tracing abright red rose on her quilt,started to say again to herself,"Rose...if there was ever a name I didn't deserve to be called."

Trying again to discard some of her burden,she sprawled out on the queen-sized bed and letting her lids fall,tried to focus on more positive things...like when she had been with Jake.She vividly recalled the first time their eyes had lock and how he had smiled so genuinely at her,as if he were able penetrate that first layer of defense she held up.Beauty,a sparkling personality and warmth had always been her cover up but somehow with Jake it had been different.Rose had barely been able to recover from the shock of her run-in,as she walked off and left the in awe part-Asian boy behind.

All of a sudden her ringtone to 'Girl Don't Be Trippin' went off and she rose up in surprise."Huh?"she turned to her nightstand with rounded eyes and almost chocked when she thought of who it might be._Oh lord,please don't let it be him.I'm not ready_...she thought anxiously,as she held her breath and swiped up the light pink cell phone in a flash."He..."she gulped slightly and asked shakily into the receiver."...Hello?"

"Rose?"The concerned voice of her friend Courtney awnsered at the other end.

"Court!"Rose cried joyously,exhaling with such relief she nearly fell over."I-I mean...what's up?"there was a long pause and before her friend could saying anything,she told her in rush of words."Courtney...I'm leaving New York today."

"You're _what?_"Courtney gasped loudly,obviously startled from the news."Rose,are you kidding me?You haven't even been here at this school for all the semesters..."there was a silence that immediately followed and then she finally finished with a note of infelicity."Oh my gosh,you're serious...aren't you?But...but you can't leave Rose.I mean,aside from you're whatever-plans with you're family and then Jake...we...you're my best friend."

"And you're mine."Rose barely uttered the words without choking on them,how many more people in her life would she hurt or disappoint?There was another long period without words exhanged,as Rose finally worked up the courage to tell her."It's not like I have a choice in the matter,my Uncle just wants to pick up and leave for whatever length of time.But...I might come back sometime.I don't know..."her usual moxie died,as her anger began to rise and boil over immensely."I'm sorry Courtney,I've gotta go."

"Rose,I-"

She violently slammed the phone back down on the nightstand,the abrupt impulse causing small creases and cracks to form underneath it but the thing that caught her attention was the picture frame that clattered to the ground at her feet.Breathing heavily from the vehemenace of all she felt,she found herself reaching for it and clutching in to her chest,fell back again to regain her calm and let her mind drift once more.Jake had acutually been more then she had expected._The poor guy_...she noted to herself with a hint of a smile,her eyes blissfully shut,_He tried so hard sometimes and it doesn't seem fair I wasn't better to him like he was to me_...Sure,he had come off a little strong on occasion.He was cool,self-assured and alittle overconfident...but he was also sweet,kind and willing._No,not hot like Brad but he's cute enough for me anyways_...her mind flashed back images of the dance.She had only agreed to Brad because she had thought he was a nice guy but though that had been a serious mistake,even after she had with some regret,turnedJake down.He came back to her,not out of sympathey,but more.He always had that way of making her feel more then she ever had before and to see something in her,which sometimes others had overlooked or denied exisited.

A series of raps sounded on her door."Thorn,gather the rest of you're belongs in the next few minutes."her Uncle's voice wasn't so stern as it was urgent,obviously marking his resolution to leave before anything else occured."Were leaving before long."

"Yes,Master."

Rose rose up again and directing a wistful look at the image of a contented couple who's future seemed full of mystery and uncertainty,she tossed in a few more articles of clothing and stuffing her cell phone in her pocket,zipped up her suitcase and started out of the room with the photo in one hand and slightly lugged herbagged contentswith the other.She didn't want to leave,didn't want her days with Jake or any of her other friends to be numbered.What was she to do though?She could never tell Huntsmaster her true reason for not slaying the American Dragon,only that she had aimed for him and missed._How's my aim Dragon boy?_she thought sarcastically.She couldn't tell her friends.She couldn't abandon the Huntsclan,the only home she ever knew.She'd simply have to have some more time to think on what to next.Though the fact that Jake was the American Dragon,greatly wavered her priorties.

Her final hour in New York...

The two rode in her Uncle's flashy black BMW in the quietness of a situtation that was yet to be completely reserved.Where absorption and pensiveness ruled and any stray comment could be tooken as an insult.Where freedom was limited and set into bounds.Where fierce training and determination dominated a night out with friends or a chance to just forget you're worries.All this remained with Rose constantly,as she kept her hardened cerulean eyes out at Fillmore Junior High coming into view.She knew she had to maintain herself in front of her Uncle,although she had felt the extreme urgency to protest,to tell him that even though she hadn't worked everything out yet in her mind,she still wanted to remain at her School.Though devastation now slowlysweptonto her,as her Uncle coasted up to the curb in front and halted with a small screech.Panic of the fact that she had almost slayed Jake washed over in one wave of realization.Sure,she had thought of it before but her concentration had been towards not wanting to move and trying to think of a way to stay.But now...now she would never make it up to him.Her head swerved forward and she scrunching her brow,she let her beautiful blond hair fall forward to conceal a few tears that forced their way from the depths of her heart.

"I do not think of you as incompetent,Thorn."Her Uncle's voice sliced through her bank of misery and semi-contrition,his tone was neither comforting nor aggressive."I think the American Dragon may be a bit more then we always seemed to estimate he would be...that's why we shall be recruiting further assistance...do you understand my reasons?"

A bit surprised by his admittance,she broke her dwelling thoughts and nodded obediently.But without saying anything in response,she grabbed the manilla envelope with her transfer papers in it along with her picture under it and tucking some of her bang behind her ear because she hadn't bothered to put on one of her head bands thatresulted inher hair tumbling down fully to her lower back,she got out and walked briskly to the entrance.Once inside,she wasted not time in heading to the Principle's office and with a light showing under the door,she sighed deeply and tapped on the cool oak surface.Hearing Principle Derceto's voice,she entered and found the thirty-something brunette woman typing at her desk,as she was there on weekends occasionally.

"Rose?"She inquired her curiously,eyeing the uneasy-appearing Teen inthe partially open doorway with a strange expression starting to cross her face."Rose..is that you dear?"

"Hello,Mrs. Derceto."Rose awnsered shyly,stepping forward and out of the shadows casted from the darkened halls."I've brought to you my school records."she told her and then upon noticing the Woman's confused look,informed in a quiet voice that did not in anyshape or formreflect her true feelings."I'm switching schools,Ma'am."

"Goodness,"Principle Dercerto replied in a breathy manner."You mean...you're justpacking upand leaving on such short notice?"she unexpectedly reached out and placed her hand gentlyon the girl's arm,her suspicious eyes locking with hers."Is anything the matter,dear?Anything you want to discuss before you have to go?"

Rose offered her a false smile,a smile she sometimes had to use."Yes,it is sort of sudden but...um..."her mind rummaged for some sort of convinicing excuse,finally her face lite up in triumphant as she turned back to her."You see,my Uncle recently quit his job for low wage reasons and not enough retirement benefits.So...he landed a position out-of-state and were sort of in a rush to get everything settled for personal reasons."she wanted desperately to slap herself for lying but she had managed handling it so well she didn't even flinch,as she dropped the envelope onto her desk,her smile in tact."I guess you could say it happens fairly often.Nothing too totallyunusual in my case...don't worry."

Finally,she seemed to accept Rose's explanation and dropped her intent to find out more,as she started to fill out a few things and with a half-smile,motioned for Rose to go on.Nodding her thanks,Rose started out but her grip on the outside wooden frame instantly reminded her of what she had wanted to do.Her mind suddenly shifted back to their first date,the warm sun irradiating the already glistening snow and the way he had looked at her before he had hinted he wanted to try again...to kiss her.His eyes,a brownish-charcoal,had been exactly as she had remembered them from the first day.No hint of akwardness or cockiness in sight,the only thing that lied behind them was the cold,bitter truth.The truth she had denied the night she and the American Dragon had chattered briefly.He had actually come out then and told her he knew she was more.More capable of being something far greater then a condemned ruthless female huntstress.More capable then what she thought she was.She wanted a life of normalcy,he attempted it without fear of consequence.She thought about having the courage to make alot of decisions of her own,he pursued it.She yearned to see herself for who she truely was,he lived it.And finally,she had tried to penetrate that barrier of facial features and see into the American Dragon,like Jake had showed her way in the beginning.Everything had come crashing down because of this one crucial circumstance...she could notslay Jake.Ever.Hercare for him was greater then her hatred.He hadtried to save her from herself,along with everyone else.She furrowed her brow in determination and turned on her heel with purpose back up to the Principle's desk.

"I need you to hold on to this for someone."Rose told her with all the meaningfulness she could muster,as she handed the photo to her."I can't say who,"she explained quickly and then allowed a small smile to start at the corners of her mouth."But he deserves it more."

Mrs. Derceto regarded her closely for a few moments and returned her smile sympathically."I would be happy to,take care of yourself Rose."she took the photo from her and placed in her drawer but as Rose turnedtogo,she quirked an eyebrow."Rose?"

The Thirteen-year-old turned to look at her calmly."Yes,Ma'am?"

"You should definitely smile that way more often."her tone was knowing."Its so genuine."

Somehow Rose found herself back out on the the stoop of the school,taking a few last steps and then continueing onto her Uncle's car with hands in the light lime green coat she had on.As she walked,a few more images of her and Jake nearly kissing surfaced,would she ever get a chance to lay her lips upon his?Would they ever be close?After what happened...she was just about ten feet from the car with it started to sprinkle.She brought her hood up as reached for the car handle but turning her attention back to her school,her eyes averted skyward.Somehow,she could see silver linings in the clouds.An omen perhaps.But even after all she had been through,after all she had done and the things she knew she needed to work through,one way or another she would return.She would show everyone,especially Jake,she was something more.She had begun to when she spared him,now she would consider going further.The same smile from before returned to her face and her eyes misted tristfully as she got in,speaking impishly,

"You haven't heard the last of me,Dragon boy.Part of caring means never really saying goodbye.Goodbye may not always mean forever and in this case it won't."

The End.


End file.
